


New In Town

by LadyStark_Laufeyson2U



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStark_Laufeyson2U/pseuds/LadyStark_Laufeyson2U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the guys were out patroling for this new demon was when everything came crashing down on Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprises You Don't Want

  
A/N: I'm new, This is my first ever Short Fic! Hope you like it! Answer to a challenge post by Manda on another site! Hope you like it all! ^_^ More Fics to come!

 

The guys just got through researching and were waiting for Buffy to come back with sword so they could leave to kill the demon.

"Man where is she?" Xander asked for the fifth time in ten minutes. Giles looked up at him "She'll be here just sit down and wait your making me dizzy" he said holding his head.

Xander sat down by Anya as they waited. 20 minutes pass and the door comes flying open "I got it, let's go I think I saw it while getting here we have to move" she said and left why they grabbed what they needed and left.

They were walking pass the headstones into the open area by the park "You sure you saw it come this way?" asked Giles but before she could answer Anya shouted they looked at her and she had little needles in her arm.

"What? Anya are you okay?"Xander asked as the demon came out and shot some more and it hit Xander in the back. He shouted and tried to grab at them "No! Don't touch" shouted Giles.

"If you touch them you'll release the poison, get behind the headstone and stay out of sight." he told him and he just nodded and took Anya with him as they were starting to feel numb.

Buffy was battling with the demon with it throw her into Giles witch only left Willow standing "Uh guys a little help" she said in a shaky voice "Now I will kill you instead" said the demon as a spike came out of it's arm and sliced really good in hers.

She screamed at the pain and held it and blood started to flow everywhere. Buffy got up and went about fight the demon again with a second wind. She was mad now her friend was hurt cause of that thing.

While Willow held her arm sobbing in pain she didn't even know it was healing on it's on. Everyone was panicking as too many people are hurt as a result of this one demon.  
Buffy finally was able to get a grip on the horn in it's head and pulled. They demon screamed in pain as she ripped it off killing it. The dead weight fell to the ground hard.

Everyone was breathing hard "Is everyone alright?" she asked still with the horn in her hand with black blood on her. Everyone got up after a time an signal to her they were alright just hurt.

"We'll I'd say let's call it a night" said a winded Giles and they all agreed "Hey Will you ok?" asked Buffy "Yeah I think it was just to reaction of the scrape was what hurt that's all I'll clean it when I get home" she said to them "You sure?" asked Giles "Yeah see ya guys" she said and they went there separate ways home.

The next day was not a good one. Everything that could of went wrong did. She locked her self out the house, left her homework on her dresser, got teased horrible by juniors and got yelled at by professor Walsh for falling asleep in class. She was NOT having a good day.

Finally when Will was walking home she saw people going in and out of the house a couple of blocks from her. She walked fast by them as they were not really paying her any attention when she heard two of them say. "What if we don't find this Rosenberg girl?" "Then we'll just keep looking they say she's a clever and dangerous girl who could benefit us in getting rid of the mutants" she walked really fast away from them and into her house.

"What was that about? And why do they want me?" she asked her self that but on pure cautiousness she grabbed a bag and stuffed clothes and the like. She wasn't staying her to find out what they wanted with her.

She grabbed all the credit cards and extra money her parents always leave her and into the garage and got it the car they gave her for graduation but she never used it. She put herself in the back a number of two bags and a laptop and got in.

Just as she was on the street moving away from them they busted through her place looking for her. She saw it all in the rear-a-view mirror and released the breathe she was holding.

"Great now where am I going to go?" she said to herself as she turned on the radio for it was going to be a long ride. Three hours later and she was parked in a gas station filling the car up, and getting some food.

She payed the guy and left without a second glance. She was no were near Sunnydale anymore, she was somewhere around Texas. She rented a room in this small little place for the night.

She was in her room taken a shower changing and watching out for anything that would cause her to up and leave. She turned on the tv and news was on and they were talking about the mutant attack at the white house.

She watch it as she hooked up to her laptop real quick to send the guys a message of what was going on and that she was ok and don't tell anyone about her if they ask just to stay safe.

After that she went to sleep for she was going to need some rest if she was going to keep on doing this. In the morning she checked out before time and zoomed out of there to get a head start on the day.

For two weeks now she has been able to not be spotted by those guys in black coming after her. I mean she was seen once but that was when she was getting some food at a store and she didn't even look like her.

She was now in front of the school she saw nothing else for a while and she was lost and needed directions so she come in there. She walked up to the door and knocked once and got nothing. She pulled the handle and it opened, she walked in and was amazed at how beautiful the place was.

She was just walking around the place when she heard someone "Hey who are you?" she looked to her left and saw a tall built guy "Oh I was looking for directions can you help?" she asked but she didn't sound like she use to with shyness it was replaced with caution.

He walked to her "Where are you trying to go?" He asked her "Oh I was trying to find a hotel or something before it got dark." she said he looked at her.

"There's not a hotel around her for miles" She sighed "Oh great" she said "How about you stay her for the night we can talk to the professor about you staying." he said "Ok thanks" she said

They walked to the Professor's office "Professor this young lady..." "Has lost her way and was looking for directions" he finished for him smiling. "How did you know?" she asked "I have a gift you might call it" he said.

"Any....way she needed a place to stay and offered for her to stay here for the night" he said "Sure I hope you are comfortable my dear" He said as they walked out cause more kids came in for class.

"What's your name?" she asked him "Logan" "Willow" he smiled "Alright Willow this is your room for the night, we'll deal with all everything else tomorrow" said Logan as he left the room to give her privacy. She showered and changed getting ready for bed.

******************************************


	2. Change of Scenery

Chapter Two

She woke up to a bright morning the next day. It was peaceful and the air from her window was a light breeze. She got up refreshed and went to take a shower so she could change into fresh clothes and find out what was going today,

She came down the stairs hearing all kinds of voices. When she hit the bottom she stopped stunned by how many people there was going back and fourth through the hallway. She regained her bearings and walked to the Professor's Office remembering Logan take her there yesterday.

She knocked once when she head him say come in. She did and he smiled at her "Have a good night's rest my dear?" he asked and she nodded sitting down. "Something troubling you?" he asked concerned "Yeah a little.." she paused "Why are there so many people walking around?" she asked and he smiled again.

"This is a school for the gifted......mutants" he said an she looked up at him "Mutants?" she said as if trying to recall something that by that word was triggered. "Yes we do not wish to harm any one just co-exist with Humanity and be at peace with each other." he said 

"Ah as you should, mutants are nothing more then Advanced humans right?" she said pausing again "It's not like your an alien race just a further advanced race of Human that's all" she said completely understanding what the word 'Mutant' really meant. 

Charles was amazed at her explanation, in all reality that was exactly it. He wondered how a young person like her to carry so much wisdom and knowledge beyond her years. "So were you just traveling to a new resident?" he asked cause Scott came in saying her car was load up with bags in the back like she was either moving or running from some where.

"I'm just traveling that's all" she said trying to keep her real reasons to herself. "Ah we'll it will do you some good to stay here and rest before heading back out, don't you think?" he said. She smiled "Yeah this place seems nice" she said.

"Yes, thank you, it is" he said with a smile. "We'll I'm going to go back to my room now" she said and left his office to explore the place as she changed her mind and went to the kitchen.

She walked in and Logan was in there with Rouge and Bobby. They all looked up at her "Hi Logan" she said as that was the only one she knew there. "Hey Red, feeling better after that sleep?" he asked her she nodded "Yeah I feel much better" she said.

"Glad to hear it" he told her "I was just talking to the professor and he seemed a little surprised that I shared an opinion in not fearing what was different in the world as some closed minded humans do" she said and they all looked at her different.

"You don't fear mutants?" asked Rouge curious to why she was different. "No, I don't you are people too, why should I fear or hate you cause you are different then I am?" she said pausing "It's like me saying I hate you cause you have brown hair" she pointed to Rouge.

"Or you cause you have blue eyes, it's something that you can't control or fix, it's just a part of you and always will be" she said. They were stunned at what she said. "Wow never thought of it that way" said Bobby. She smiles at him.

"Yeah not everyone is open-minded like that" she said "Actually, I know how you feel" she said and they looked at her even more now. "How so?" said Logan. 

"We'll when I first started using my powers I was pegged as being evil and was a threat, they tried to kill me once, so I understand how it is for them to fear what is different and things that they can't understand make them feel threaten." she said to them.

"Your a mutant?!" asked Bobby surprised. "No I'm human, I just happen to be a witch, that's what I was talking about by powers you know spells?" she said to explain. "Your a witch? " said Rouge she nodded. "Never met a witch before" said Bobby. "First time for everything, kid" said Logan.


End file.
